DJ Eve
DJ Eve is a light unit, who made her debut in Gacha World as a 5-Star Unit in the DJ batch. She has since appeared in Anime Gacha as part of the Vinyl Fantasy case Anime Fidget Spinner and Gacha Resort, starring in Chapter 9, in which she recruits the Gacha Summoner to help her help the local animals. She was created by Luni. In Gacha World, her special ability is "Ultra Healing Wave" in which Eve creates a holy aura and heals the party based on her attack stat. Her leadership skill is "Blessing of Eve" which heals the party to maximum hitpoints at the beginning of each wave of battle. Christmas Eve The Christmas Eve variant was added in Gacha World's Christmas update. Her special attack is "Cheerful Wishes" in which Eve calls forth a holy light against all enemies, doing Light damage. Her leadership skill is "Celebration" which increases the maximum hitpoints of all units in the party by 100%, but decreases their attack rating by 35%. Story DJ Eve's lore from Gacha World, written by Kentkei: "DJ Eve was a test subject of the Ultimate Record Experiment. She was born originally for the Adam & Eve Project, the siblings were chosen to undergo tests to be compatible with the Ultimate Record. But then, Adam dies in an experiment without Eve's kowledge, and that's when DJ X comes in to take care of her like a real father to her, bringing her happiness despite the loss of her one and only brother. Xavier, aka DJ X, was a father figure to her. She would spend days alone in the experimentation room, being treated badly by the greedy scientist whom are in lust for power of the Ultimate Record, and yet Xavier was her only happiness, being provided with all the care and love she needs as a child. After the failed experiment, she was in a near death state, but then, a part of the Ultimate Record reached her instead of being further scattered everywhere and she was bonded with it, being able to reborn into an angel-like being. Holding the Mixgear of Blessings, she is able to heal and cure the wounded, and also grant blessings bringing beneficial effects for the people across the city." Christmas Eve's lore from Gacha World, written by Kentkei: "DJ Eve was sacrificed in order to use the Ultimate Record to restore the city's state of music, but little did anyone know, the Ultimate Record has mysterious capabilities that can work in creating miracles. As a result, DJ Eve, who had the power of the Ultimate Record to survive, transcended her own life into a higher plane of existence, being essentially immortal in a way. She continues to watch over the world, especially the Vinyl City. Her angelic attribute is what allows her to resurface her material existence into the world during the winter, especially the period of Christmas. When people enjoy as they celebrate the day, Eve comes to bless everyone as being the Christmas spirit. She would bid good luck on all people as they progress their lives with living every single day, full of good things and optimism. Even if DJ Eve is no longer in the world, she continues to watch over it from afar, taking the role as someone who can come to anyone's aid if such danger plagues the city. She returns to the city only once in a year in Christmas Day. As she would bless everyone, the people had created a park dedicated for her which is only accessible once in a year during the month of Christmas." Quotes "I have complete faith in you. Take my blessing" - DJ Eve's skill quote in Gacha World "Merry Christmas! Please accept my gift." - Christmas Eve's skill quote in Gacha World Trivia * As Christmas Eve, she is no longer pictured with her mixgear. However, she seems to have it in her chapter of Gacha Resort. Additional Images Christmasevegw.png|Christmas Eve's sprite in Gacha World Eveag.jpg|DJ Eve as she appears in Anime Gacha Eveafs.jpg|DJ Eve's spinner in Anime Fidget Spinner Xeveafs.jpg|Christmas Eve's spinner in Anime Fidget Spinner Evegr.jpg|Eve as she appears in Gacha Resort Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Characters Category:Gacha World Characters Category:Gacha Resort Characters Category:Anime Gacha Characters Category:Anime Fidget Spinner Characters